Token of Affection
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: Sakuma wants to give Kidou a little present, but Fudou decides to step in his way. Sakuma/Kidou, one-shot - and a birthday present for Garfakcy-chan!


**A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Here's a story for the Kidou/Sakuma fans, but particularly for the amazing Garfakcy-chan. After she gave me the wonderful birthday present of a HiroMido fic (CHECK IT OUT _NOW_) I said I'd write a fic for her own birthday. However, since I'm way too impatient to wait for January 2013, I was like "fuck it" and decided to write it as a super-belated birthday present instead. XD I don't really ship Kidou and Sakuma (I prefer Sakuma with Genda) but they're kinda the same as Kirino/Kariya to me: I like both characters and I don't mind the couple, so I'm fine with writing about them. Besides, it was fun to try out this couple. ^_^ The fic is supposed to take place in eppie 89, when Inazuma Japan has a day off (and Tachimukai uses it by training hard). Enjoy everybody!**

* * *

><p>"Yes, this is perfect!" Sakuma Jirou took the red penguin keychain in his hand, smiling to himself. Today, the members of Inazuma Japan had been allowed a day off thanks to Kudou Fuyuka, and Sakuma took full advantage of his freedom by looking for a small trinket in one of the many souvenir stores on Liocott Island. The keychain wasn't for himself, however… it was for Kidou Yuuto. His ex-captain, current teammate and best friend – at least, on the surface. Sakuma harboured much deeper feelings for the midfielder than he liked to admit. He looked up to Kidou, cherished him; to put it simply: he loved him. Sakuma had been intrigued with the master strategist from the very beginning, and his admiration gradually evolved into pure love. Not that he was ready to confess or anything… but Sakuma liked to give his friend a token of affection every once in a while, just to show what Kidou meant to him. The brown-haired boy would always thank him in such a soft tone, and flash that rare, warm-hearted smile, and pat his shoulder to express a similar – yet platonic – sentiment…<p>

Sakuma snapped out of his daydream when a deep voice behind him muttered: "Okay, this is it" to himself. The bluenet turned around and decided to keep quiet when Gouenji Shuuya took an enormous turtle plushie off the shelf. Being an ex-member of Teikoku, Sakuma was aware of Gouenji's past and instantly figured the toy had to be for his sister… but he could never quite get used to the unusually soft side of the flame striker.

"Alright, I'm finished." Sakuma turned to his left and saw Tobitaka approach him with a DVD. "Found something you like?" he smiled.

"Yup." Tobitaka held up the box and added: "It's a documentary on Liocott Island. I figured Suzume and the others might like something like this… We would often watch documentaries on stuff we like in our spare time."

Sakuma nodded in response. He wasn't sure what to think of the more-than-awkward defender at first, but he felt quite comfortable in Tobitaka's presence after discovering his sweet and kind-hearted side.

After the trio paid for their souvenirs, they met up with Endou, Kazemaru and Hiroto, who had just finished some of Liocott's special ice cream. The group ventured further into the central area of the island, until evening came and all members of Inazuma Japan returned to the cottage.

* * *

><p>"Kidou!"<p>

The boy in question turned around when a familiar voice reached his ears. He smiled as Sakuma approached him in a bit of a hurry, his hand lifted to greet him. "Yo, Sakuma. Had a good day?"

"Yeah," Sakuma nodded, but he paused and thought for a moment when he realized Kidou hadn't joined them on their quest through town, nor had he visited the beach with the rest of the team. "… how was yours?"

"Oh, I stayed here to practice," Kidou answered with a casual smile. "Fudou insisted we use our time off to improve on Killer Fields."

Sakuma's smile immediately faded. Fudou Akio? The one who had made both his and Kidou's life hell by setting them up against each other at one point? Sakuma hated the boy with a passion. He begrudged him greatly for poisoning his mind with wicked thoughts, making him hunger for power and try to surpass Kidou to the point of almost fatally injuring himself. He still couldn't believe Fudou had actually been allowed a seat among Japan's representatives. What did he represent other than hatred and spite?

Kidou read his thoughts off his face and rested his hand on Sakuma's shoulder, as he usually did when he could tell his friend was troubled. "It's okay, everything was fine. Fudou's behavior is getting better, although he's still rough around the edges… I promise I'll spend the next day off with you, okay?"

Sakuma blushed at that question and lowered his head, praying the red on his cheeks wasn't visible. He was already looking forward to that day. "O-okay…" He then focused on the matter at hand and fished into his pocket, where the keychain was hidden. "K-Kidou, I have something for—"

"Everybody! Who's up for a game night?" The members of Inazuma Japan looked up when their blue-haired manager drew their attention, her hands around her mouth like a megaphone. "Let's finish today with a blast, okay?"

"Okay!" Everybody promptly moved to the living room and Kidou gave Sakuma that smile he adored so much. "Let's go, Sakuma."

The hand around the penguin keychain slowly relaxed inside his pocket, and Sakuma had to fake his own smile as he followed. "R-right."

* * *

><p>Sakuma exhaled a sigh while he gathered a pair of pajamas, along with a bottle of soap and shampoo. Like everyone else, he had retreated to his room for today, but he preferred to take a shower before he'd get some sleep. Once he and the others had headed upstairs, Kidou had announced he was going to bed right away, tired from practicing all day. The red penguin was still lingering inside Sakuma's pocket, waiting to be given to his one and only love. It'd have to wait until tomorrow… Nothing could be done about it. Sakuma sighed once more before he emerged from his room and walked to one of the bathrooms he and the other players used. There were four bathrooms in the house: two for the boys of Inazuma Japan, one for the girls and one for Coach Kudou and Hibiki.<p>

"Well well, Sakuma-kun. Looks like you fell flat on your ass today."

Sakuma flinched as the voice that belonged to the devil himself sent shivers down his spine. He spun on his heel and looked into the face of Fudou Akio. The midfielder was leaning with his back against the wall, arms crossed in a casual fashion. He was smirking that typical, mocking smirk Sakuma had grown to despise so much. "I saw the way you embarrassed yourself in front of Kidou-kun before. You wanted to give him a present, didn't you? Pathetic."

"Don't call him that! And don't call me that either!" Sakuma snapped, sending a glare in his direction. He had no idea how Fudou managed to read his mind – or somehow possessed see-through vision and spotted the hidden keychain – but knowing the other boy was just out to push his buttons, Sakuma refused to give him the chance. He turned in his original direction and took a few more steps, but failed to get any further when a claw-shaped hand clasped onto his shoulder.

"Hold it right there, Sakuma-kun. There's something I'd like to tell you."

"And what is that?" Sakuma asked impatiently. He lifted a hand to smack the intruder away, but yelped when Fudou grabbed his wrist and spun him around. Before the bluenet knew it, the other boy gripped his cheeks in one hand and shoved him against the wall, squeezing his face until it hurt and squeezing even more.

"You seem to have forgotten your place," Fudou whispered. The look on his face appeared to be calm, but his eyes were squinted in a way that wished nothing but misfortune on whoever they looked at. Moreso, Sakuma was convinced they channeled Fudou's hope that he might get hit by a bus. He was about to rip Fudou's hand off his chin, but the other boy was ahead of him, his free hand flying to his throat and denying him escape – let alone a chance to call for help.

"Let me make one thing clear, Sakuma-_kun_," the midfielder hissed, slowly erasing the distance between their faces. Sakuma widened his eyes as Fudou shot him a death glare, filled with nothing but pure hatred. He desperately tried to pry Fudou's hand off his throat; he was going to lack oxygen at this point. Fudou refused to budge and continued in a threatening voice: "Kidou-kun is _mine_. I claimed him ever since we met. You may have known him since you entered Teikoku, but that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't give a shit about you. You're a pawn to him, at most; nothing but the shadow of a former teammate. Kidou Yuuto likes me now. He pays attention to me, practices with me, and I'd like to keep it that way. So I explicitly advise you not to get in my way. Am I clear?"

Sakuma couldn't get one word across his lips. And even if he could, he doubted his voice would dare show itself at this rate. Everything about Fudou – his eyes, his words, his tone – made it more than clear that he hated Sakuma just as much as Sakuma hated him; perhaps even more. The forward had never really feared Fudou before, as he'd been a spiteful jerk himself when the brown-haired boy had a hold on him; however, right at this moment, the only emotion Sakuma possessed was complete fright.

When he managed a small nod, Fudou retracted his hands right away. Sakuma instantly hit the floor, his legs trembling so heavily that they forgot to lend him support. Fudou simply gave a look of resentment while the bluenet grabbed his throat and panted for air. "Hmph. Pathetic," he repeated, and he rounded to turn in for the night.

Sakuma wondered what the hell had just happened. Fudou had almost driven him to suicide through a life-threatening hissatsu only a few months ago; now he was making advances on Kidou as well? He intended to take him away… He was planning to steal him, claim his best friend all for his own. They were not only rivals due to their mutual spite… They were also rivals in love, both yearning for Kidou's affection.

Sakuma slowly released his throat, convinced it was going to leave a bruise. Fudou had it made it more than clear how far he was willing to go in order to beat him in this race… He was prepared to drive him into an 'accident', to say the least. And there was nothing Sakuma could do… He knew Fudou was stronger than him, even though it literally hurt to admit that. And the boy was right; Kidou seemed much more interested in playing alongside him now, always looking at him before he'd give his friend an absentminded glance. Sakuma was going to lose his love at this rate… lose him to that shameless, good-for-nothing scumbag.

The bluenet squeezed his eyes shut when he felt them water and quickly gathered his stuff, making for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kidou rolled from one side to the other. He couldn't sleep. Just when he decided to get an early rest to maintain full focus during tomorrow's practice, his body refused to obey his mind. The midfielder sighed when the clock told him an hour had passed since he clicked off the light and sat up, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate. He might as well take a shower; he had only managed to take a quick one before the group gathered up today. A long and warm bath sounded heavenly in his mind… Kidou smiled to himself and got up to grab his shower essentials – including a bottle of bubble bath solution.<p>

The brown-haired midfielder made sure to walk on his toes, figuring most of his teammates might be asleep already. He reached one of the bathrooms and slid the door open, finding a naked Sakuma. He was busy washing his hair on a small stool, his locks covered in bubbles and his right eye unmasked for once. The boy shot up in shock when someone entered the room, and Kidou could instantly tell he had been crying. "Kidou…!"

"Sakuma." Kidou frowned when he saw the sadness pour off Sakuma's face. His friend seemed fine when they parted a little while ago; had something happened while he was trying to force himself to sleep?

Sakuma looked away, not objecting when Kidou shut the door and began undressing. Having known each other for years, the boys were used to showering together. It was only when Kidou – saving them for last, of course – removed his goggles that Sakuma eyed him again. It had been a while since they'd seen each other naked; being able to see Kidou's eyes was always a privilege to the bluenet.

Kidou grabbed another stool and sat behind his friend. It didn't go by unnoticed that Sakuma flinched as soon as his hands dove into his hair. "I'll wash it for you," he said softly to ensure his intentions.

Sakuma nodded timidly, staring at his feet with a red head. "T-thank you." He was way too embarrassed to voice how happy having his hair washed by his crush actually made him. His heart sped up as Kidou brushed through his locks in a gentle motion, making sure to hurt him as little possible.

"Sakuma," Kidou started, causing said boy to jump once more. "… is something bothering you? You seem… out of it."

Sakuma instantly shook his head, which only lead Kidou to grow more suspicious. "What are you talking about, I'm fine," he muttered. The brown-haired boy sighed and took him by the shoulders, turning him around and making him face him. "You are _not_ fine," he stated firmly, and Sakuma blushed even further when those captivating eyes pierced straight through his. There was no way he could keep secrets from this boy… but to confess how Fudou had harassed him into backing off wouldn't make things better. Kidou was allowed to hang out with whomever he wanted; it would be disrespectful to, like Fudou said, get in his way. But still… if his best friend was going to drift away from him, Sakuma might as well grab his chance now.

Kidou blinked in surprise when the forward suddenly rose and grabbed his jeans, digging his hand into its left pocket. The next moment, Sakuma pressed an object into his hands, avoiding eye contact. Kidou gazed in awe at the present, switching focus between the keychain and his friend a couple of times. "Sakuma…?"

"I thought the colour would match your cape," Sakuma muttered, keeping the "and your eyes" part to himself. "I wanted to give you this because… just because. Because you deserved something nice."

Kidou said nothing. The room went completely silent, quickly causing Sakuma to tense up. This was the first time Kidou refused to pat his shoulder and smile and even speak. Had he gone too far…? Had he gotten on Kidou's nerves by forcing presents on him? Was he mad? Did he disapprove? Did he really regard his teammate as nothing but a tool at this point…?

Sakuma gasped when a chuckling noise danced into his ears. He looked up and saw Kidou snicker at the keychain, looking anything _but_ rejective. Sakuma gawked at him, bewildered. "K-Kidou…?"

Kidou got up as well and grabbed his own pants, mimicking Sakuma's action to the point of planting something in his palms as well. Sakuma opened his hands and saw an identical penguin keychain, save for its blue colour.

"I bought it for you after practice," Kidou explained. Sakuma glanced up at him – now looking twice as baffled – and the Teikoku captain smiled. "I had to hurry since we'd be gathering soon… but I thought, 'who knows when we'll get a day off again. I need to take this chance and give Sakuma something back… for giving me so many presents, for always staying by my side… for simply being him.'"

Sakuma thought his heart skipped a beat. That whole-hearted smile he had already begun to miss was beaming right at him, brighter than ever before. The bluenet blushed immensely as Kidou's words repeated themselves in his mind, making him wonder if he'd just imagined them with Kidou's voice. But his friend shifted to him on the bathroom floor and planted his hands on his shoulders, unhesitant to close the gap and connect their lips. Sakuma froze in an instant, only to relax into the kiss and gradually return it. A voice in his mind continued to tell him that this was a dream, that Fudou was going to kill him for this, and that he should pull back and get the hell out… but right now, nothing scared him. Sakuma was overjoyed. Not only had Kidou proven Fudou wrong with so few, yet meaningful words, he had already made his choice between them. And it was not Fudou. It was him.

The couple eventually pulled back, sending each other a timid smile. Kidou and Sakuma shared an equal blush, and when the brown-haired boy placed a hand on Sakuma's cheek, he realized they were burning just as much as his.

"… Sakuma…" he whispered, and his voice sounded unusually hopeful. He seemed taken aback by the fact that Sakuma had accepted his kiss so easily, rather than pushing him away and rejecting his affection. The fact of the matter was, however, that Sakuma possessed just as much affection for him.

"… you can call me Jirou," Sakuma corrected him softly, and he shifted closer to kiss his now lover a second time. "… Kidou Yuuto."

Kidou smiled and kissed him back, resting his hand on his other cheek as well. Once they separated again, he whispered: "… how about we take a nice, long bubble bath together?"

Sakuma grinned happily and gave him a nod. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, yeah, couldn't resist to toss Fudou in there. XD; I think him/Kidou is kinda hot. /shot But Sakuma wins in the end! Which is good because Fudou is such an asshole. XD Please leave a review, and until next time! ^.^**


End file.
